Kagome's Boys
by sesshy-owl
Summary: Kagome's your average Tom-boy. Likes sports, has a brother, hangs out with dudes, and doesn't care whatever other people think. But when her life-long best friends other brother complements her appearance, how does she react to the sudden complement? Flamers currently welcome.


_Kagome's your average Tom-boy. Likes sports, has a brother, hangs out with dudes, and doesn't care whatever other people think. But when her life-long best friends other brother complements her appearance, how does she react to the sudden complement?_

Declaimer: I do not own InuYasha, because if I did, Kagome could have ended up with Sesshomaru considering he's AMAZING and InuYasha keeps cheating on her with Kikyo the kinky-hoe. That's the only time I'm saying that because it gets tiring after a while.

Hi, the names Kagome. I know sounds kinda girly. But it's not the worst. At least I wasn't named something like Princess, Sophia or Alicia. Especially considering I'm a tenth grade Tom-boy with only two friends. It's really boring since were almost at the bottom of the popularity line and are totally ignored if not teased or bullied. But I guess it could be worse…

"Wake up Sis! We're gunna be late for school! I mean come on. Its 7:45. There's almost no way that if you take any longer that we'll be able to make it on time"

'Darn my brother for making so much sense. If he didn't have a point and the fact that I love so much, (though I'd never admit that), I'd scold him for going into my room without knocking. Oh what the heck…' "Sota! I thought I told you to knock before going into my room! Omigosh!"

"Whatever. Hurry up already!"

"Yeah yeah, just get out of my room!"

_Slam_

'Ok, now to get dressed' First, I pulled on some baggy, tan pants that have tons of pockets and hang on my hips. Than I pulled a dark blue tank-top on. I didn't really have to worry about a bra, considering my chest it as flat as a chalkboard. To finish my outfit off, I pulled on some dark blue high-tops and a baggy blue and white hoodie.

"Finally! Geez, you took forever!" said Sota as he stuffed the last piece of toast into his mouth. Sota is in sixth grade, but he has the manners of a fourth grader.

"You know what runt? I don't care. Because I may not act like it, but im still a girl. So there." I said as I grabbed a slice of bread and my jacket.

"You know, that didn't even make total sense"

"Shut up runt"

"Stop friggen calling me runt!"

"I can if I want… runt" I said as I took a bite of my bread. He was starting to turn red as a tomato from either embarrassment or anger and it was all I could do from bursting out laughing. So before he could make me laugh for real, I ran out the door with my back-pack and the rest of my toast.

* * *

"Hey Kagome! How'r you?" that was InuYasha. My best bud since ever. He's got white hair and gold eyes, quite alike to his 18-year-old brother. There's always something going on between the two of them, and half the time I'm the one stuck trying to get them to stop! It doesn't matter where we are, it could be at school, over at InuYasha's house, the mall, literally anywhere, (once I've even had to walk into the men's public washroom…), and one of them will piss the other off and I will have to break the two siblings apart. I mean, just because their half brothers, doesn't mean they have to fight right? I just don't understand the two f them sometimes…

There has never been anything that wasn't known between me and InuYasha. Really, I'm not kidding. We are always telling each other things. It doesn't matter if its dreams or something we heard walking down the hallway to class, we tell each other everything. One of us could ask the other what we where doing in the bathroom, and there would be no hesitation to sat 'I was taking a dump' (not that we'd actually ask something like that).

But one thing we don't have to tell each other is the rumour. Because it's everywhere. You see, people think that there's something going on between us. Even though there's nothing, and that's about it.

Especially since he's got his eyes on this girl named Kikyo, the most popular girl in grade 9 to 12 I bet. I don't know how he even thinks he has a chance considering were almost at the bottom of the "popularity scale" for lack of better term. Not that I'd ever tell him that, he is my best friend and all.

And here comes Koga. He's also one of my best friends, and we have two of the same classes, (me and InuYasha sharing the other two classes), and the three of us all enjoy sports. But for some reason, Koga and InuYasha don't get along. It's always competition between them. Challenging each other seems like there second nature.

"Hi Koga!" I said, considering he was coming he was coming over to us. School hadn't started yet. We are at our lockers so that when the bell rang we'd be able to grab our stuff. Koga blushed when I said that. You see, near the beginning of the year, before we became friends, he apparently had a crush on me. I had found out a while after we started hanging out but it didn't really bug me. I guess he still has some feelings for me, even though it pretty much passed.

"Hey Kags. You exited for gym? 'Cuz I'm looking forward to beating you at volleyball." He replied with a toothy grin. Gym is one of the classes that Koga and I share with each other. Were just starting volleyball and I can tell he knows I'm looking forward to it.

"I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that Koga, Kags is pretty amazing when it comes to volleyball. You may not be good enough to keep up with her. She's been in that sport for four years" InuYasha said with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you mutt!" Koga said, hardly trying to hide the anger in his voice. This was one of the many things that I didn't understand about Koga and InuYasha. They seemed to always be calling the other something along the lines of a lowly dog. I really don't understand it. They're both human, so it makes no sense as to why they call each other things like that.

"Shut up you over-grown puppy! Come on Kagome, or we'll be late for class. Bie, Stupid." InuYasha said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away with him before Koga could reply.

* * *

"InuYasha! Why'd you have to be so mean?!"

"He called me a mutt. I have every reason to be mean, Kags"

"Still…" I said, un-spokenly ending the conversation.

Not too long after, we arrived in class. Our first class is History, and neither of us enjoys it that much.

BRIIIIING

_And there goes the bell _I thought _wait, our stuff! We forgot it in our lockers! _I guess my face was showing what I was thinking, because the next thing I knew, I heard InuYasha say something.

"What?" I said as we sat down at our desks, conveniently located right beside each other.

"I saaaid, I already grabbed our stuff." He replied. I guess he wasn't too impressed by my not- listening-to-him. Then the teacher came into the room so InuYasha handed me my books and other stuff that I usually have with me. I didn't really question how he got the stuff, considering my locker was locked.

"Today we're continuing on the subject of the shinkon jewel. Can anyone tell us what we discussed yesterday?" that was Mr Miyoga. It's always funny watching him talking and stuff, 'cuz he's soooo fat and soooo tiny. You could mistake him for a kindergarten kid if it weren't for his loss of hair.

I put up my hand. When he nodded his head, I stood up and began to speak.

"We have recently talked about how the shinkon jewel, also known as the jewel of four souls, was wielded by the most powerful priestess know still after hundreds of years, and that she was the one to use it to destroy the many powerful demons that she had been fighting for a long period of time without rest, and in doing so, finishing herself along with him. But inside the jewel, the battle of good and bad continued…" InuYasha and I knew this story by heart, and I knew that he would continue for me.

I was correct, because the next thing you knew, InuYasha stood up as well and continued the review.

"You see, even though the fighting going on between the priestess and the demons had been rid of on this world, their souls still fought from within. Both good and evil battling for dominance. And that's all we know, for the people have never seen in since. All we have left is an ancient cave protected by what was left of her spirit of which very few may enter. It is said that the cave holds statues of what use to be their bodies, and that's all we have learnt."

Everyone stared at the two of us. We where both still standing, but that's not the case. It was because InuYasha and I had just recite a month or two's worth of learning in two minutes flat!

No that that was very impressive on our case. InuYasha had come over dozens of times and pretty much every time, gramps would find us and make us listen to the tale of the shinkon and other ancient stuff. We've pretty much memorized half of the stuff by now.

I know what you're thinking. Why memorize those old stories if the guy was going to tell it to you again anyway? Well, it's interesting once you get into it. Sure when we where younger, Inu and I would try and find any sort of excuse whatsoever to get out of listening to gramps tell us ancient stories and boring history and other stuff like that, but when we finally surrendered, it turned out to be kinda interesting. And as a bonus, we get top marks in history almost every time!

"Thank you, Kagome, InuYasha. That was very well said. You may sit down now." Mr Miyoga said.

We both sat down.

As Miyoga began to speak, InuYasha passed a note to me. I quickly grabbed it and opened it under the desk so that Mr Miyoga wouldn't see me reading it while class was going on.

_want to hang out at the mall for lunch? without the ass hole?_

_Inu_

I looked over to him, knowing he was looking at me to see if I'd respond, and smiled, meaning 'yes'.

* * *

"So why'd you wanna go to the mall? I mean its fun to hang out with each other and all, but we haven't done this in a while. What's up?" We had been walking through the mall for a while when I'd asked this. Sure I could always just be quiet and enjoy hanging out for my lifetime bud, but I knew him better than that.

"Nothings wrong" InuYasha replied, getting slightly defensive. I gave him a blank look.

"Ok, you got me. Not that I expected much less from you Kags. It's just, man this is hard to say, well, Sesshomauisgoingtoourschool" InuYasha said, giving me a worried look.

"What?" I said, not quite understanding the jumble of words he just spat out.

"I saaaid, Sesshomaru is going to our school" he replied, looking slightly worried as to how I would react. That's the thing about InuYasha. He puts up a strong look like nothing is able to push him over, but in truth, the slightest reaction towards him, can make the biggest of difference.

"Oh, I see. Well that was un-expected," I said, trying to think of how to react. "Well, what Sesshomaru might you be speaking about…" I knew very well as to what Sesshomaru he was talking about, but what the heck, you can always hope, right?

"Kagome, are you mental? What other Sesshomaru do you know?! Are you kidden' me?! I need some back-up right now cuz Sesshomaru, known as the lady-killer, the god of sexy, and the bastard, is going to be a student at our school!" InuYasha was having a mini freak attack at this moment and I felt slightly bad about messing with him.

"Hey Inu, how 'bout I come over and we'll hang out and work this out? I'll even try and arrange it so I can say the night. Sound cool?

"Kay, Kags. I really needed that." Came his response.

"Ok then, I'll come over. Dinner?"

"Sure. Da _loves_ it when ya come for dinner. Really, I think its s'post to be a woman thing. Oh well. See you later."

And after that, we went our separate ways; me on my way back to school, since lunch was almost over, him going off into the mall, probably skipping again.

* * *

"Hello Kagome!" Inu No Tashio said from the kitchen as I walked in the door. I hung up my sweat-shirt in the coat rack and left my shoes in the pile by the door.

I'm pretty much family around here, and even though I'm usually the only female around here, considering InuYasha's mom (and Sesshomaru's step mom) is always out on business trips, I'm almost more welcome than at my owl house. I guess its 'cause Inu No Tashio and his wife always wanted a girl; they decided to 'adopt' me as their honorary kid.

"So what are we eating for dinner?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"How does rice and cooked fish sound?" he replied, not looking away from whatever he was doing.

"Sounds good."

"Ok. I'm almost done here. Mind going and getting the boys?"

"Um, ok!" I said. It wasn't like I'd never done it before; it was just the thought of going into Sesshomaru's room always felt so awkward. Oh well…

I walked up the stairs to InuYasha's room first. His room and their parents were upstairs. After I told him to come down for dinner, I went to the bottom/basement floor to go and get Sesshomaru. Not really thinking, since I was pretty comfortable around here, I opened the door without knocking and walked right in.

"Sesshomaru, its time for di…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Why? It was because I was standing face to face with a half naked Sesshomaru decked out in loose jeans and no shirt, and if I had walked a step closer, I probably would have wound up kissing him. How awkward and whatever can you get?

* * *

**A/N**: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Tell me what you think! And yes I know lots, actually probably all of the characters are pretty OCC, but could you go easy on me please? Oh! And how was the chapter length? Too long? Needs to be spaced out more? Oh well! Say it all in reviews! But before I forget, the next chapter probably won't be out for about a month or so. Also, ahead of time, I apologize for any boring ideas in the upcoming chapters. I have no idea where my story will go… But don't give up on me! It's hard to manage both school AND story. So see ya in a while! And don't forget to review! BTW, ideas are very welcome :3


End file.
